


Discord Prompts

by ishimaru (reiirae)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Multi, Religion, Some ships are platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/ishimaru
Summary: various drabble prompts i’ve taken from the discord server <33ships are in the title alongside the prompts





	Discord Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this is the first time i’ve written these two + this ship (even though it’s very platonic) so i apologise if i’m a little off with the characters!!

“You are extremely interesting, Angie.” 

She turned suddenly, eyes wide as they landed on Korekiyo stood a few feet behind her. “I don’t understand what you mean, Kiyo.” she replied, keeping her voice friendly despite her surprise as she got to her feet.

“I’m sorry, did I surprise you? I was simply observing you. My apologies.” he offered, taking a few small steps towards Angie. 

She offered him a small smile, shaking her head. “Don’t apologise. It’s nice to see ya!” she answered, a bright smile returning to her features. “You were observing me?”

Korekiyo nodded. “Yes. Humans have such interestingly different cultures, and you are a particularly interesting specimen.” he answered simply, his eyes seemingly unblinking. 

“I...am?” Angie asked, her expression become somewhat confused.

“Yes. You take such strong faith in your god...you practically dedicate your life to Atua, and everything you do seems to be in praise to him. It takes away your sense of fear.” 

“Of course!” she replied cheerfully, peeking up slightly. ”I am Atua’s servant, and that means I have to do everything I can to serve Him. If He’s happy with me, I’ve succeeded.” 

“So you believe Atua will protect you if he is happy with your work?” Kiyo asked, tilting his head to one side in thought.

“Atua protects all of His creations, which is why we should all strive to serve Him as best we can.” she responded. 

“I see…” Kiyo mused, narrowing his eyes. “But what about those who do not believe in gods? I do not believe in Atua. What will happen to me then?”

“Atua loves us all - we are all His creations, even if some people don’t realise it.” Angie answered, her smile never faltering.

Korekiyo was silent for a few moments, seemingly deep in thought. “How intriguing.” he murmured, resting his chin on his hand. “You pray so often, though. Does Atua really require so much praise?”

“He doesn’t require️ it. I like praying, so I worship a lot. Anybody can worship Him whenever they like, and for as long as they like.” was Angie’s simple response. 

“I see. You truly are interesting, Angie.” he murmured, tapping his chin slowly. “Thank you for your insights. They are very intriguing.” 

“It’s no problem, Kiyo!” Angie replied cheerfully. “If you ever change your mind, Atua will always accept you into the light, ya know!” 

“I have told you before, I do not believe in gods or anything of the sort.” 

“You believe in ghosts though, don’t you?” 

“Yes, but they are not gods. They are merely mortal souls, trapped between the afterlife and the living world.” Korekiyo answered. 

“I suppose so.” she replied, frowning slightly. “Well, if you ever do believe, Atua will accept you with open arms.” 

“Of course.” Korekiyo murmured, smiling ever so slightly. “It was nice to speak with you. We should speak more, Angie. I do not spend enough time with you.” 

“I’d love to!” she replied cheerfully, a light pink dusting her cheeks. “I’ll see you later, Kiyo.”


End file.
